


Someone you loved

by TAEKOOKIELOVE



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, Love, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEKOOKIELOVE/pseuds/TAEKOOKIELOVE
Summary: Based on my imagination lolIn which Jimin and Taehyung are best friends who secretly like each other till they make friends with Jungkook and everything changes.Someone you loved -





	Someone you loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii welcome to my new fiction!!

Chapter one 

 

"And they lived happily ever after " Jimin read, similing at the end of his favorite book. He loved to read, especially happy stories. The world was already too harsh and cruel to write yet another sad story. The pink haired boy opened his favorite app- wattpad - in order to start another fanfiction, maybe even posting one someday. 

"Are you still reading? " V asked, with a frown on his face. " You are obsessed with that app! " 

His best friend was In fact right. Jimin used wattpad for almost 6 years now and it that addicting that he got to a point when he installed and uninstalled the app more than once in a day, but he couldn't help it. 

" You know me so well, TaeTae " Jimin said, smiling as he closed the cursed app.

" Let's grab some lunch... I wanna eat some spicy noodles " Tae said, dreamingly. He really loved his food. 

" Only if you buy it for me " Jimin demands, smiling inocently at his best friend. He couldn't say no to Jimin.

" I always do.. You know that …. " 

" And that's why I love you . " Jimin said smiling, the words leaving his mouth like they meant nothing.

But they did. He fancied his friend since they were little kids and Taehyung always brought toys and candy for Jimin. He still had the toys, on his bed, cuddling them when he needed to feel close to the younger boy.

" I do too " Taehyung replied softly. Their relationship was something else. They did almost everything that lovers do -exapt the naughty stuff - but they didn't put any label on it. They were to scared to. 

Growing up together, befriending the same group of 2 friends - Namjoon and Jin.. They were always together.


End file.
